MOTHERTALE 3
by HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: What happens when you take two games with zany characters, emotional roller coasters, and strange events and mash them together into one grand tale? This happens. A retelling of the classic Mother 3 story with the cast of Undertale heavily involved in the plot. Contains minor spoilers for Undertale Pacifist Run, Lucas X Female Frisk. Rated T for Temmie.
1. Trailer

_MOTHERTALE 3 (TRAILER)_

( watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E)

They had done it. With the help of the human girl Frisk, the monsters had escaped their eternal underground prison and reached the surface. While the world has vastly changed during their imprisonment, only a vast group of islands remaining, the monsters are ecstatic to explore and enjoy their freedom. Frisk, meanwhile, chooses to return to her home village, Tazmily. Surely things hadn't changed much in the three years she'd been gone?

If only that were the case.

( watch?v=idULzIIF950)

It had been three years since Lucas lost his joy. His innocence. His love. The Pig Mask Army, with its subtle influencing from day 1, had completely ruined both his family and his way of living. The young psychic had all but given up before a chance meeting reunited him with resident thief Duster and tomboy princess Kumatora. Together, they (along with faithful canine companion, Boney) decide to take a stand against the evils of the Pig Mask Army and defend their world – their home – from further harm. Despite gaining courage, Lucas still cannot help but dwell on the past. His mother… Claus… Even the girl in the striped shirt. Would he ever meet any of them ever again…?

Yes. Yes he would. ( watch?v=t23X-oKstzc)

(cut to a showdown between Papyrus, Frisk, the Pork Trooper, and Lucas's crew)

"He's too big to take on directly," Frisk muttered quietly. "There must be some way to get through to him…"

"OH! PICK ME! I KNOW THE ANSWER!" Papyrus yelled, waving his hand frantically. In an instant, the skeleton donned a chef hat and instantly whipped up a plate of spaghetti. He offered it politely to the Pork Trooper, who instantly shoved it back in Papyrus's face.

"Guess I have no choice," Duster sighed, pulling his pants down to show the Pork Trooper his DCMC boxers. For some strange reason, the Pork Trooper was utterly mesmerized by the merchandise, long enough for Lucas, Kumatora, and Boney to deliver 16 hits in rapid succession to the hulking henchman. Frisk, meanwhile, was trying to comfort a crying Papyrus, trying to piece back together his culinary masterpiece.

"YOU… YOU..! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF GOOD PASTA!" Papyrus roared, stomping his foot in place angrily. To everyone's surprise, a large bone began to slowly rise from underneath the Pork Trooper until it abruptly shot up into the sky, taking the brute with it. Said brute let out a loud yell as he plummeted back into the ground, unable to battle. Papyrus wiped a tear and stood proudly above his defeated enemy.

"JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!"

"Does… Does he always do this?" Lucas questioned timidly.

"… Rarely," Frisk smirked.

"Woah, awesome! I gotta learn how to do that," Kumatora commented.

"NOW, NOW," Papyrus started, "LET'S SEE WHAT THE REST OF THE TRAILER HAS IN STORE FOR US!"

"Nope," Sans replied coolly, walking on set from offscreen.

"WHAT!? AND LEAVE THE READERS IN SUSPENSE AND ANTICIPATION FOR WHAT'S TO COME?!"

"Isn't that the point of a trailer, though?" Duster pointed out.

"Exactly!" Sans piped up. "Say, how come everyone else is aware this is a trailer?"

"Woof!" Boney replied, meaning something along the lines of, "What's a trailer?" The dog then looked at Papyrus and wagged his tail affectionately, panting.

"STUPID DOG, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT… OH, NO. NO! NOT AGAIN!" Papyrus screamed, running offscreen followed closely by Frisk and Lucas's team. Sans turned towards the screen.

"Now then, readers. I'm not exactly sure how the surface world ended up like this, but so long as my pals are safe, I'm a happy skeleton. Just, uh, keep an eye out for anything weird, yeah? Flying pigs, talking flowers, genocidal children… You know, those kinda things," Sans finished, winking. "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's. Stay tuned for the prologue and the next exciting chapter of MOTHERTALE 3!"

As Sans sauntered off, a small flower sprouted from the ground, clearly annoyed.

"Man, I thought he'd NEVER leave!" Flowey grumbled. "What? You thought that I wouldn't eventually show up here with everyone else? HA! Wrong again, readers," the flower taunted, forming a grotesque smile. "Just remember something. Even in this new world, it's still kill or BE killed? What good will Frisk's mercy do for her in a world with twisted, soulless science experiments like me? Will she and all of her old and new friends make it out alive? Heh heh heh… We'll see."

Winking, Flowey retreated underground, a familiar evil laugh echoing into a darkening screen…


	2. Chapter 1

Nowhere Islands, 20XX

"C'mon, Lucas, get up already! Let's go play with the Dragos! They even brought their babies! Come on already! They're not gonna be here all day!"

Yawning and stretching his arms, the small boy got out of the guest bed in his grandfather's house and turned to his equally sleepy reflection in the mirror. Lucas's blonde hair was all over the place and his blue pajamas were wrinkled, but in his half-asleep eyes, he looked good enough to go outside. Too bad his mother didn't share the same opinion.

"Are you planning to play in your pajamas?" Hinawa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Scoot upstairs and change your clothes."

"No."

"Then you can stay inside, in your pajamas, for the rest of your life."

Groaning, Lucas marched upstairs and entered his room before suddenly darting back down the stairs, fully clothed and cowlick hairstyle standing perfectly upright.

"That's much better," Hinawa appraised, hugging her younger son. "My handsome little Lucas."

"Moooom!" Lucas protested.

"Ahahaha, oh alright. Have fun out there with your brother! I'll call for you once lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Mom," Lucas smiled before dashing out the door, ready to start the day right. He didn't have to run very far from his grandfather Alec's farm before the large, green, gentle giants known as Dragos came into view. These Tyrannosaurus rex-like creatures appeared quite fearsome at first but were surprisingly docile, even to the point of letting Lucas's older twin brother Claus ram into them repeatedly.

"Hey, Lucas! You gotta try this!" Claus shouted playfully, inviting him to play with the Dragos. The blonde boy timidly approached the hulking green figure before experimentally giving it a soft tap with his fist. The Drago fell over on its side in an exaggerated, almost comical way, making Lucas feel bad.

"O-Oh no! I didn't m-mean it!"

"It's okay, Lucas!" Alec laughed, walking up to the boys. "The Dragos like it! Watch!"

Suddenly, the twins' grandfather charged towards a nearby Drago, shouting, "Yippee!"

…

The Drago fell over in "pain", only this time it landed on top of the assaulter.

"Oof! My back!" Alec cried out from beneath the reptile.

"Grandpa!" Lucas and Claus shouted at the same time, rushing to his side to make sure he was alright.

"Haa… Hoo… Gotcha!" Alec exclaimed, emerging from under the Drago and grabbing his grandsons, pretending to be a monster while they giggled in his grasp. The Drago that fell on him made a sort of smile as another Drago walked up to it and nuzzled its face. A small baby Drago ran up and began to bounce up and down all around its parents, clearly excited. What could go wrong on such a perfect day?

"HEY! Move it, outta the way! Let's go!" came a small yet clearly agitated voice. Everyone stopped and turned to see a small mole cricket jumping up and down aggressively. "Hey, you! Yeah, you! What are YOU staring at? What, never seen a talking mole cricket before? Well, I bet you've never seen one as great at play-fighting than me!"

Before anyone could react, the mole cricket leapt at the boys and the battle began.

 ***Mole Cricket started a fight!**

"O-Oh no!" Lucas cried. "Claus, what do we do?"

"It's alright, Lucas. Just follow my lead!" Claus exclaimed reassuringly before dashing towards the cocky cricket, a determined smile on the boy's face.

 ***Claus threw a punch!**

The mole cricket took the hit and was launched into a nearby rock, but jumped off of it using the momentum of the blow and flew towards the ginger twin, biting him.

 ***Claus took 2 damage!**

"Ouch…?" Claus said.

"M-My turn!" Lucas stated, stepping between his brother and the mole cricket. Staring the insect down, the blonde considered his options. Lucas didn't really like fighting very much, and this little mole cricket seemed very intent on doing just that. But wasn't there another way to resolve this?

 ***Lucas told the Mole Cricket he didn't want to fight.**

…

…

…

 ***But nothing happened.**

"Huh? Lucas, what are you doing?" Claus asked bewilderedly. "This is a fight remember? We have to fight!"

"Oh… I thought we could just talk things out instea-"

"HEY!" the mole cricket interrupted. "I haven't got all day, you know. We mole crickets have some VERY important things to do in our short lifetime! Like selling used garbage! And digging tunnels! And repopulating! And-"

"Ah, shut up!" Claus shouted, clearly fed up with the cricket's chatter. Spotting a pebble nearby, the older twin grabbed it and put it to good use.

 ***Claus hurled a rock!**

 ***SMAAAAASH!**

The mole cricket fell over, stars flying around its head.

 ***YOU WON!**

"… Does… Does that happen every time someone fights?" Lucas questioned meekly, staring at the dazed mole cricket.

"How should I know? But hey, we won! Woo!" Claus cheered, slapping his brother on the back somewhat roughly. Lucas was taken aback by this, but regained his bearings quickly and laughed along with his brother.

"Urghh… hey! That really hurt!" the mole cricket complained, getting back on its feet. "Looks like you're too strong for me… FOR NOW! You haven't seen the last of me! Especially you, blondie! I'll never forget those words you said to me! NEVER!"

With that, the mole cricket ran off into the distance only to be unceremoniously stepped on by the twins' mother, Hinawa.

"Oh! Poor thing. I hope it's going to be alright after that," Hinawa muttered with a fair bit of concern, turning towards the boys and Alec. "Lunch is ready, everyone! The omelets are already on the table!"

"Oh boy! Omelets! Omelets!" the twins chanted, running into their grandfather's cabin. Hinawa covered her mouth and giggled.

"You coming too, Dad?"

"Yes, yes," Alec replied, "I'll be there shortly, dear. I just… need a moment."

"Oh. Alright then! We'll save you some too!" Hinawa claimed, heading back into the house to check on her boys. Alec, meanwhile, couldn't shake the feeling that there was still someone else in the area. Someone who should be addressed directly…

"… Oh well," Alec mumbled, scratching his head. "Must be my imagination…"

With that, the old man went inside and joined his visiting family members for a hearty omelette lunch. As he did so, he failed to notice a single golden flower sprout of the ground in the shade near the side of the house. This flower, unlike many others, had a rather sinister smile complete with soulless eyes. The flower's stem grew until it was tall enough to see through the window, peering at the happy human family.

"Hee hee… Enjoy your happiness while you can. I can guarantee it won't last…"

 **So, what did you all think? I haven't played MOTHER 3 in quite a while, so I'm kinda struggling to keep everyone in-character. I already have a good idea of how to incorporate the Undertale characters into MOTHER 3's story without having them steal anybody's spotlight, but any and all questions/comments/concerns through review or PM are well appreciated and will be taken into account! Special shout out to GameLover88 and LunaLuminous for following and favoring! I always appreciate knowing that someone's seen my work. :) See you in the next chapter of MOTHERTALE 3!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to MOTHERTALE 3! Last time, we were introduced (or reintroduced) to the star of MOTHER 3, Lucas, as well as his loving family. All seems fine and well for the young boy, but how long until the Pigmasks inevitably mess things up? And how do the characters of Undertale fit into this strange, funny, and heartrending tale? Let's take a look. Before that however, I'd like to give a huge shout out and thank you to DarkFoxKit and guest Andrew for reviewing the last chapter. The idea had been in my head for quite some time but I hadn't really known how to make it work. To answer your question: while Lucas will retain his reluctance to fight, there will still be cases (bosses come to mind) in which fighting is absolutely necessary to proceed, much like the game. However, this won't stop Lucas and company from at least trying to prevent a fight. Having said that, I don't want to bore you lovely readers any more than I probably already have, let's get on with the story!**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

 _"_ _Are you sure about this, Frisk? You'll always have a place with me, you know."_

 _"_ _I'm sure, Toriel. This is something I have to do on my own."_

 _"_ _I see… my, what a brave young girl you've turned out to be, my child. I'm going to miss having you here with us, but I know deep down that you'll be alright."_

 _"_ _Toriel…"_

 _"_ _Shh… it's alright, dear. It's alright. No matter what happens or where you venture, know that I will always keep you in my heart."_

 _"…_ _Thank you, Toriel. I'll never forget you."_

The words rang fresh in Frisk's mind as the young girl wandered almost aimlessly through the forest. She wasn't sure if it had been days or mere hours since her newfound monster friends departed to explore the surface, but Frisk was beginning to miss them regardless. All alone and lost in her thoughts, the young girl was caught off-guard by the loud boom of an explosion deeper into the forest. Several woodland creatures ran from their homes as the booms got louder and Frisk was nearly trampled by a frightened caribou. What she saw next, however, was the strangest part of it all. Two men in bizarre pig-like uniforms were putting strange metal boxes on the ground. Then one of the men pulled out a strange-looking remote and pressed a button. The boxes opened, releasing some of the strangest insects Frisk had ever seen. They resembled flies, but upon closer inspection appeared to be fused together with a cheap lighter. The insects buzzed and flew around, spewing small streams of fire as they did so.

"Heh-heh-heh," one of the piggy guys chuckled, "things are really heating up now!"

As the other accomplice groaned, Frisk crouched behind a rock and gripped her trusty stick tightly. She had never actually used it, or any other weapon she found on her previous journey for that matter, in combat, but something felt… wrong. The Fireflies buzzing around weren't like the monsters the girl had faced in the Underground. They seemed… distant. Nigh near impossible to communicate with. Frisk was snapped out of her thoughts by a flaming tree falling over a few feet away.

"Aiyeeeeh! Let's get outta here!" the strangely-dressed soldiers screamed in unison, running through what appeared to be a large wall of flames. Frisk stared after them, stunned, before another man's cry rang through the air.

"Aaarghh! Damn it!"

Acting on instinct, the girl sprinted as fast as she could in the direction of the voice. Getting to a clearing, she could see a burly man in a flannel shirt fending off several Fireflies with a large piece of lumber. His swings had power behind them, but the flies were too fast, dashing out of his way before charging into his ribs with astonishing power. The man let out a cry and dropped onto one knee, grasping his side with one arm.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Frisk cried, getting the attention of both the incendiary insects and the lumberjack. The Fireflies buzzed around Frisk in a triangular formation for a few moments before charging at the girl, and the battle was on.

 ***The Fireflies appeared!**

Frisk had to think fast. Even if she could muster up the courage to actually attack, how could she bring herself to kill? Even if these heathens weren't monsters in the Underground sense, wouldn't it be better to try not killing first?

 ***Frisk tried pleading with the Fireflies. The Fireflies didn't understand.**

 ***The Fireflies flared up and charged!**

 ***Frisk took 9 damage!**

The girl grunted in pain as she staggered backwards, an arm clutching her side. Individually, the trio of insects weren't very powerful, but together they proved to be fairly formidable against Frisk, who was rather frail to begin with. Still, she was running out of options here, and she needed to act fast.

 ***Frisk threw the Stick!**

 ***…**

 ***But it failed to get the Fireflies' attention!**

"Drat… Now what should I do?" the girl questioned aloud. She REALLY didn't want to fight and kill these bizarre creatures, but what else could be done here at this point? Sighing, Frisk equipped her trusty frying pan and took a defensive stance, staring down the Fireflies. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on then!"

 ***Firefly A spewed flames!**

 ***Frisk took 2 damage!**

 ***Firefly B revved up and charged!**

 ***Frisk took 4 damage!**

Frisk clutched her side and hissed in pain. These things weren't letting up, and the girl wasn't sure what to do now. She needed to ACT fast. As the three fiery insects began to fly around in a strange triangular pattern, Frisk could have sworn she saw someone else charging through the flames.

"Hey, kid! Duck!"

Almost instinctively, the girl crouched with her hands on her head as a large piece of wood sailed through the air, spinning with enough force to hit all three Fireflies simultaneously, putting them out of commission.

 **You won!**

 **Frisk gained 0 EXP.**

"Kid, what do you think you're doing out here?"

Looking up, Frisk could see that a tall human was standing over her, a large piece of lumber over his shoulder. He wore a distinct cowboy hat and bandana, giving the girl the impression of an old western sheriff.

"I… I was just walking through the forest when these piggy guys appeared," the girl replied, coughing.

"Piggy guys? You kids and your imagination… No, never mind that for now. It's not safe out here for you. You'd best head down to Tazmily, kid. I've already got a kid out here that needs saving!"

"Wait!" Frisk exclaimed. "I want to help. Besides, I don't know where Tazmily is. I could get lost on the way out of this flaming forest…"

"Hmm… Alright. Just stay close to me and don't do anything stupid, kid."

"Frisk."

"What?"

"My name is Frisk," the girl said, smiling.

"Heh, and I thought Lighter was bad with names," the cowboy chuckled. "Flint."

"What?"

"You can call me Flint."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo, ! Been awhile since I've updated this story, huh? Look, I'm really sorry, you guys. A lot's been happening outside of here and I know I keep making promises that I'm not always able to follow up on in a timely manner, and it's not fair to keep all of you waiting when there's so much more that I could be doing for you. However, I haven't forgotten about you guys or about my stories. I honestly didn't think that college would be this taxing, and I know that's not an excuse to abandon what I love doing and the people that enjoy what I do here. That being said, let's just continue the story from where we left off. On the last chapter of** _ **MOTHERTALE 3**_ **, we met the young heroine Frisk who, after parting with her adopted mother, Toriel, had decided to set off in search of her fellow humans. Wandering into the Sunshine Forest, Frisk found herself alone amongst the now-blazing forest until she came across the reckless cowboy Flint from Tazmily Village. Now that the two have met, how will the story proceed? Let's find out~!**

"F… Flint," Frisk managed to call out amidst the smoke and flames that smothered the once-green Sunshine Forest, "How much… farther…?"

The large cowboy let out a grunt as he swung his timber around, throttling yet another group of assorted Yammonsters and Mighty Bitey Snakes. "We're close, kiddo. I can feel it."

Frisk huffed, lifting her sweater collar over her nose and mouth so as to not die of asphyxiation before she turned ten. It felt as though they had been stuck in these flaming woods for months now!

After a few more minutes of "taming" the strange wildlife and dodging fiery foliage, the odd duo reached a rather humble cabin in the forest clearing. Or at least, the cabin _would_ be humble if not for the fact that it was both on fire and currently contained a small screaming child.

"Hang in there, Fuel! We're comin'!" Flint shouted over the roar of the flames. Before Frisk could even ask _how_ they were going to get Fuel out of there safely, Flint broke into a hard sprint and rammed into the front door of the cabin shoulder-first, ripping it clear off its hinges. Frisk wasn't sure whether to be amazed at the man's sheer strength or at his pure recklessness, but cautiously followed him inside the burning cabin anyway. What could go wrong?

Everything. Everything had gone wrong. Frisk wasn't quite sure _what_ she had expected to find in a flaming cabin, but a bizarre mouse with insectoid wings was not one of them. She had seen many a monster in her nine years of life, but this one seemed… unnatural. Almost as if it wasn't born that way. The strange rodent-insect hybrid flew around the odd duo, making an unsettling noise that sounded like a squeak and a buzz at the same time.

"What in blazes…?" Flint spoke quietly, almost to himself.

"Flint! We gotta get upstairs," Frisk piped up, tugging on her older companion's arm.

"Right," the cowboy replied, brandishing his lumber. "Then I'll have to make this quick."

Almost as if on cue, the flying abomination let out a deranged war cry and lunged at the pair, initiating a battle.

 ***A Flying Mouse suddenly attacked!**

 ***The Flying Mouse used a biting attack!**

"Kid, look out!"

Frisk barely had time to react before Flint grabbed her and pulled her behind him, taking the full force of the attack.

 ***Flint took 15 damage!**

"Flint!"

"Don't worry about me, kid. I've had worse from my sheep!"

Pushing Frisk further behind him, Flint focused his body and clutched his lumber with both hands, trying to concentrate with the flames and fumes dancing all around him.

 ***Flint put all of his strength behind his attack!**

 ***... Miss!**

As expected, the Flying Mouse dodged the powerful attack with ease, setting its compounded sight on the little girl next. As the mouse began to fly around in odd patterns, Frisk gripped her trusty stick tightly. She'd hoped never to use it to harm a living creature, but she didn't appear to have a choice now. Prolonging this fight by doing nothing would only put herself, Flint, and Fuel in danger.

 ***Frisk swung her stick!**

 ***The Flying Mouse took 3 damage!**

Well, _that_ certainly made a difference. Frisk's eyes widened as the Flying Mouse began to advance, its beady lensed eyes oddly menacing. Suddenly, she hatched a plan.

"Hey, ugly!" Frisk shouted, running to the opposite side of the burning room and spreading her arms. "Come and get some!"

"Kid, what are you - "

"Hurry! While it's distracted!"

As the Flying Mouse made a beeline for Frisk, Flint tossed his lumber in the air and jumped up to catch it, slamming it down on the Flying Mouse in a somersault.

 ***Smaaaaaash!**

 ***The Flying Mouse took 155 damage!**

 ***The Flying Mouse was defeated!**

"Flint! We did it," Frisk cheered, raising her hand in a high-five gesture. The grizzly cowboy, however, was far from amused.

"Kid, what on earth were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Frisk muttered under her breath.

"What?"  
"I-I said, look at the time! We gotta save Fuel!"

Flint nodded, still eying the strange child. "Right… let's not waste anymore time, then."

Without another word, the pair rushed upstairs only to find more smoke and flames waiting for them. Neither of them could see much, though Flint swore he could hear a cry for help from the other side of the room.

"Stand back," Flint commanded, "I'll handle this."

Before Frisk could say anything, Flint got into a charging position before dashing through fallen debris that had blocked the way. Once the path was clear, the girl made her way across the burning room. She saw a brown-haired boy about her age on the floor, crying.

"Fuel, it's me, Flint," the cowboy called over the roar of the fire, more flaming wood beginning to fall. "We gotta get out of here fast!"

"Oh! Mr. Flint! T-Thank you!"

"No problem," Flint smiled before turning to Frisk. "Frisk! I have an idea. I need you and Fuel to climb onto my back and hold tight."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"There's no time to get downstairs," the man responded, looking at a nearby window. "Not in one piece, anyway."

"A-alright," Frisk replied. Quickly, she and Fuel climbed atop Flint's shoulders and back, clinging for dear life. Using both of his arms to secure the children, Flint made his way over to the window and kicked with all his might, some of the wall leaving with it.

"Hold on!"

Not wasting a second, Flint leapt from the house just in the nick of time, Frisk and Fuel screaming all the while. Flint landed rather roughly on the ground, but no bones were broken. The house came down in a fiery blaze, utterly demolishing everything left inside.

"Are you both alright?" Flint asked.

"Y-yeah," Frisk coughed, the fumes not agreeing with her.

"I am now," Fuel spoke. "Any longer and I would have been toast!"

Flint looked back at the remains of his old friend's house. "No kidding…"

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Flint," Fuel smiled as the cowboy lowered the children onto the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Fuel. Let's just get you home safe."

As Flint led the children away from the burning rubble, Fuel began to start a conversation.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before! What's your name?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk? What kind of name is that?"

"The kind of name that Fuel is!"

"Hey! … Good point. Haha, Claus would love you!"

"Claus?"

"He's my older son," Flint interjected. "He and his younger brother Lucas went with their mother to visit their Grandpa Alec. They should be home soon."

"Ah, okay," Frisk nodded.

 _Claus and Lucas… I hope I get to meet them._

 **Well, I guess you could say that things were really "heating up" this chapter. Eh? Ehhh? In all seriousness though, I'd like to thank anybody who's read this far. I know I haven't exactly written much as of yet, but I really would like to make this an ongoing thing as originally planned. MOTHER 3 is probably one of my favorite games of all time, and I think that this idea could really work out in the long run. I do apologize for being terribly inconsistent with updates; I will work harder to better myself on both a writing and time-oriented level in the future. With that being said, I may end up going back and editing a few things here and there sometime as with another certain running fanfiction I should be updating... Aha. And who knows? Maybe I'll write some Earthbound fanfics sometime once I straighten myself out. As always, any and all forms of questions/comments/concerns/criticism is welcome. Once again, thanks so much for reading and have a Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
